


[Podfic] Lost or Flown Away by winterhill

by fire_juggler



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondlock, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Presumed Dead, Q is a Holmes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Sherlock/Skyfall crossover. Wing shape and colour shouldn't mean anything, not in this enlightened age, but it does. Q had been quite happily passing as a blackbird until Sherlock threw himself off a building and didn't bother to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lost or Flown Away by winterhill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost or Flown Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808908) by [winterhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/pseuds/winterhill). 



> Recorded for my "Read Sadly" square for podfic_bingo. Many thanks to winterhill for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lost_or_flown_away.mp3)

## Length:

00:21:21 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lost_or_flown_away-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 20.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lost_or_flown_away-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 10.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
